Big Brother
by DarctheKing
Summary: Read Geoquake First! With the powers of plasmids, with a new prototype suit, and with his mind repairing from the death of his whole team, Naruto A.K.A Big Brother becomes the new leader of Rapture. NaruXFemHaku
1. Prologue

**Yes. This is it. A kind of brand new story, Big Brother. **

**To those of you who don't know, this is the good counterpart to Geoquake, another Naruto/Bioshock crossover that I made in which Naruto discovers Rapture in a submarine under the under-construction of the Great Naruto Bridge. Recieving Plasmids, he watched his dead teammates sink into the depths of the ocean and his mind breaks into the mind of a splicer. That story involves a crazy Naruto while this story has the canon Naruto.**

**You MUST read the first five chapters of Geoquake and the first authors note to see the full summary of this to understand the actions that might confuse you in this story.**

**What you must know is that I will continue to break the norm of reality**(As in Naruto gains levels like in RPGs, uses a skill tree, powers up his plasmid powers, yadda yadda yadda)

_**Warning**_: In Geoquake, there was a rape scene and multiple talks of rape in the story as it is a dark story. This story will only have mentions of rape and will take on a lighter tone as it goes on.

And for those who read Geoquake, I revised parts of it. Not big revisions though, only that Gouzu isn't from a fucking tribe. (Honestly. I don't know what got over me when I wrote that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bioshock.

Now I will shut up and introduce...

* * *

A white light consumed him. His mind was a spiraling vortex. He couldn't see, breath, nor hear anything. All he could do was just try to scream.

He felt silent as he watched a video being played in front of him. It was a view that he couldn't remember, yet he recognizes the setting. The point of view of the person he is watching, is peering out the window to see water. Around him, is a room full of slugs. Then, the view fast-forwarded to the slug going inside his mouth.

Another skip, he sees himself enter a room. Then, finding himself on the floor, next to a dead women.

Skip again, he is on land this time, his hand covered with red goo above a headless man.

Skip, his vision turns heavenly as he sees a man rockets towards the sky. He then finds himself in the sky and then landing in a red covered floor.

Skip, he looks on as he sees himself punching someone that he knows dearly across the stomach.

Skip, his vision all static-like, he now finds himself fighting two men with . One with a sword, both with a chain. The sword died, the other vanished.

Skip, another scene, this time watching a fat short man lecherously walking towards an angel and then pouncing on her. His eyes felt hatred at the angel though.

Skip, he now holds a giant sword and completely slices off the head of a demon that he remembered to be an enemy before.

Skip, he now meets the angel, she smiles, but mourns the demon whose head he sliced off. She then turned into an ice angel and comes along with him.

Skip, he now finds himself looking down. Through his stomach, was a metallic thin object. A sword. The view looked up to see masked men he sees frequently when he was a child. He looks down again, watching the the blood-covered sword again as his vision darkens. And then it turns completely black.

* * *

"Gasp!"

_Where am I?_

His eyes shot open, vision filled with a blur. He couldn't hear anything. Only muffled voices. He looked around, waving his hands, trying to lean on something as bile seemed to reach up his throat. Instead, all that came out his mouth was blood.

_I don't feel..._

Soon, his hearing got a bit better, hearing parts of words. "...damn!...dem...still...alive?"

_Where am I?_

His vision got better as well. Now, he can see himself on a stone pavement. Before him were two brown-green blurs. He tried closing his eyes and opening them to see. It worked.

What he sees are two men. Anbu to be exact, lying on the floor with a sword laid by one of them. One had a hawk mask, the other a dog mask. Both were staring at him. The dog mask has a bit of anger and fear, while the hawk mask has eyes of a cold steel.

_Where am I?_ "Where am I?"

The words came out his mouth in somewhat of a groan. Blood was trailing off his mouth. Then a jolt of pain came to his head and he held it with his hand. The images from before he awoke came rushing back. With another gasp, he remembers now. These Anbu were there to kill him, under orders from someone named...Danzo?

'I don't know who he is.' The dirty blonde-haired pondered. 'But I think that he wants me dead.'

Then, he sees the Anbu widened their eyes, even the indifferent hawk. From their point of view, they saw Naruto changing back. Gone was the cracks on the face that replaced the whisker marks. The hair turning back to the original pointy ones. His eyes had lost the madness and he looked a bit confused. Another thing, a slug dropped from his shirt and tried to crawl away.

"What's going on?" The dog-masked Anbu asked. "One minute, he's a psychopath. Next minute, he is back to that kid with the pranks."

Hawk merely narrowed his eyes in a fury that no one can see. "No matter. The demon is still a demon. It is probably a kitsune trick. Quickly." With skill he was trained for, he effortlessly kicked the sword on the ground high up and caught it with his hand. "We must dispatch it and report to Danzo-sama."

Naruto on the other hand was confused at what was going on. He look from one Anbu to the next as they both inched closer and closer with step-by-step. He took and stance and tried to get out a kunai. Not finding one, he narrowed his eyes. "Shit. What the hell is going on? I know these guys are trying to kill me, but what the hell? Come on think. Think!"

_Tenenbaum just kept smiling. Her eyes were filled with years of pain and regret. "It's because of the A.D.A.M. I took so much in that I somehow stayed the same. Truth is, I am in the hundreds. How do you think I lived all throught Jacks life? The reason that I give you this is because you give the same feeling Jack did when I first met him. That you would cleanse the world of it's sins, so no one will endure what I have done."_

_Naruto just stood there, his eyes in disbelief and bit of sorrow. Here was a woman who treated him indifferently and hoping that she somehow becomes the mother figure in his life. To hear that she dying just when he met her. "I..."_

_He looks up and nods. "I will do what you wish, oba-san!" He smiles his fox grin. "I'll cleanse the world of it's sins!"_

_The woman nodded as well and looked down. "Alright. Lets do this quick. Here is the explanation of each syringe. The one on the left is the Electro Bolt. You will be able to shoot out electricity out your fingers. The middle is the Cyclone Trap, which enables you to set out small trips. When you enemy steps on you trap, they blow sky high. The one on the right...is a prototype. Never been used or experimented. This is called the GeoQuake. It gives you the power to make quakes. It has a radius effect, in which you can make an earthquake if powerful enough. Or it can have a single effect, when make contact with another, you will shake them with an intensity of an earthquake."_

'That right.' With sorrowful eyes, he looked down to his hands. 'I promised her.' Clenching his fists, he bared his teeth. 'With these hands.' Lightning crackled around them. He looked up, seeing the Anbu coming closer. 'I would cleanse the world! And now that Uzumaki Naruto is back, I can do this!'

"I can do this!" He yelled as he shot his hands forward, pointing at Hawk, a burst of lightning coming out of his hand.

Hawk couldn't contain his suprise at the action, and had to dodge with speed to avoid the lighning from contacting him.

"What the hell, Hawk!? The reports had nothing on this kid about shooting bolts of lightning and exploding heads with contact. Just what the fuck is going on here!?" Dog screamed out.

The other Anbu ignored his partner. merely analyzing the blonde. He then vanished with speed.

Naruto looked around just in time to see the Anbu ready to cut him open. The blonde moved away to avoid the swing, but managed to have his back cut. "Gah!"

He fell to the ground on his stomach. He looked back to see Hawk raising his sword to finish the job. Naruto then reach his hand out and his hand changed into an earth-like hand, with some parts crumbling.

When Hawk was about to kill the boy in front of him, he felt something shaking in his leg. Then, an unimaginable pain coused through that same leg as he got down on one knee.

The blonde's eyes widened. 'Woah.' He looked at his transformed hand. 'So this is Geoquake.'

Now wanting to miss an opportunity, Naruto got up and rushed to Hawk with a punch on the mask. Using his GeoQuake power, he forced his hand to vibrate and break the mask into pieces. The man fell back and looked at Narutos blue eyes with his grey ones.

Hawk was a man that looked his part and personality. Cold, sharp edges that define his face. Steel, grey eyes and silver-white hair that is smoothed back to his neck.

Naruto stared at the man for a second just before he heard a "Die! Demon!" behind him. He turned around to expect someone slashing his face, but instead he can only see the reflection in a mirror of ice. He looked to the left to see the angel in Outer Naruto's view. Haku.

The feeling of anger came rushing back to him like a river. His eyes started to turn red and his teeth pointy. But with a palm to the face, he quickly calmed himself with slow breaths.

'Damn it. I don't have time for this. I'll have to take care of these guys first, then take care of...her.' He looked down to see Hawk, only to find that the man disappeared.

"He ran away?" He asked himself as he looked around, trying to spot the Anbu.

Seeing nothing at all, he settled for the other Anbu, who was in Haku's ice mirrors. He can hear the man screaming and he looked inside to see that man covered in needles. The dome of ice mirrors crumbled and Haku walked towards the agonized man with the Kubikiri Honcho.

"You tried to kill my new master." Haku said with a cold voice as she raised the zanbatou with all her might. "For that you must die."

When she swung her sword, a clang was heard all across the broken bridge. The girl was suprised at who blocked her blade. "Naruto-sama!"

With his hand, Naruto used his earth-element power to block the blade. But he can still feel blood trickling down the palms of his hands. And with a heavy sigh, he pushed the blade away from him. Then, with his other hand, he slugged Haku across the face.

The girl fell on the stone pavement and looked up with shock and betrayal. "Wha-? Why did you do that, Naruto-sam-" "-Don't call me that!" She flinched at the anger and harshness of his voice.

He raised his hand, making the girl flinch again, but he send it back down. "I don't want you to call me that, Haku. Not after what you done to my team."

Haku winced. 'So he remembers.' She bit her lip, and looked up to Narutos closed eyes. "Naruto-sa...n"

Naruto kept all his willpower not to hit the girl again. 'God, what is wrong with me?' He thought. 'Why do I just want to wring her neck and make her-' His eye were turning red again, but he shook his head. 'Damn it.'

The girl in front of him got up and with sorrow, spoke. "I'm sorry. I never meant to kill them. I only wanted to..." She trailed off, not thinking of what to say.

"Wanted to what? Kill my teammates? That was your order from that bastard, right!?"

"Zabuza-sama isn't a cold-hearted man! He-"

"He's dead, Haku! He is no longer your master so stop calling him that! Stop trying to justify yourself! And stop calling me your master, since I killed yours!" He stopped a bit too late, a slip that he inwardly cursed at.

Haku's blood ran cold in dread, her eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

The blonde looked up and all guilt washed away. He took a deep breath and stared at Haku straight in the eye. "I killed Zabuza. With that sword you're holding right now."

"Y-you..." Haku looked down after knowing this. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "You..." Her eyes growing colder with tears running down her cheeks. "...killed him."

Naruto can only grit his teeth as he charged up his hands with lightning. He made a handseal, and five other look-alikes appeared beside him. The temperature was dropping and he can feel the ice from her words. "You killed...my master. You killed him. For that..."

She looked up and and her eyes made Naruto flinch. They were the eyes that held no life. "...you die."

Haku charged the boy with her sword. When she was near a distance, she dropped the sword and vanished.

All six Narutos looked around to see where she was, only for one clone to pop out of existence, Then another. And another. Until every Naruto on the bridge popped, even the 'real' one. Haku appeared on the bridge with her dead look. She then stared down at her feet to see the ground break apart and a hand rising up to catch her feet.

Out from her sleeve, she threw down a couple of senbon to strike Naruto down, but the blonde again popped away.

Haku tilted her head, until her eyes widened when she was struck by lightning. She turned only her head to see Naruto with his hand outstretched and lightning crackling around it. He charged at her, cocking back a fist, and send it straight forward to her head. His hand though became covered in water.

'A mizu-bunshin?' Naruto thought as he looked left and right, just to see nothing. 'It must be up!' When he looked up, his eyes widened to see a mass of needles floating in the air. A split second later, he raised his arms in a cross formation to block the needles. Another split second later, his hands felt numb with pain. They were covered with ice needles.

"Gah..." He raised his head up at the agony he was in. He felt sorry for the dog Anbu who is probably dead after being covered in these.

The next moment, his opponent appeared in front of him. Haku came right in front of him and picked up the Kubikiri. She raised it up, saying, "Just as you killed my master with this sword, I shall kill you. Goodbye. For Zabuza-sama."

Her eyes then widened when she found she couldn't move. She looked down to see her feet caught in a mini-vortex. The vortex then spinned rapidly and she looked up to see Naruto close his eyes and say, "No. This is goodbye. For Sasuke."

That was all she heard, before her breathing became faster and stopped, because right now she is high in the sky. Her eyes clenched shut as this wasn't the death she wanted. 'Zabuza-sama.'

Naruto looked up at the dot and waited for the inevitable death. His eyes then narrowed and closed as he felt someone say something and then saw images.

_What are you doing, dobe?_ 'Sasuke?'

_Na-Naruto? What's wrong with you?_ 'Sakura?'

_Naruto. This isn't like you_. 'Kakashi-sensei...'

With his vision back to normal, he sighed. Making another handseal, he created a bunshin, one without needle in the arms. "Catch her." He ordered tiredly.

The clone raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and raised his hands. Naruto watched as the clone did its job. He then made another handseal and made a couple of bunshins. "Get these off of me."

When they did so, he reached and took Haku from the clone and dismissed all of them. He looked down on the unconcious girl in his arms. "Look like you're not used to flying. Ha ha...ha...ha." He abruptly stopped the awkward laugh with a sigh.

Lowering himself down, he gently laid the girl on the bridge along with her sword. With a sigh, he pondered what to do from now. 'I just...don't know. What do I do now?'

Another memory flashed inside his mind. The memory of the submarine. Of Rapture. Of Tenenbaum, dead on the floor.

'That's right.' He thought. 'I can't just leave her there.' Then he looked at Haku. 'Nor her.'

Sighing once more, he picked her up again. He created a kage-bunshin to carry the Kubikiri and headed off to the submarine. From looking at the water, he turned his head to the sleeping Haku. "Guess you need to wake up, hmm?"

With that, he dived down the water with Kage Bunshin in tow. He didn't notice a man with the eyes of a hawk, narrow his eyes and vanished to report to his master.

* * *

"Gasp!" "Gasp!"

Naruto and Haku both gasped at finally reaching the submarine. The clone dropped the sword and quickly closed the door.

When the girl regained her breath for a moment, she glared at Naruto. "Was that you're idea of revenge?"

Naruto smirked mischievously, but she didn't see it as he turned his head away from her. "Maybe."

The blonde turned back and saw her getting up and picking up her sword. She then charged Naruto with it. "Hey!" The blonde yelled as he rolled to the side and leaping up on his feet. "Stop it! You're going to make a hole!"

"Do I care?" Haku asked with a coldness. "I don't. All I care about is revenge for my master."

She used the Kubikiri to attempt to cut Naruto in half. Naruto leaped up, but knocked his head on the roof. "Yeow!"

Rubbing his head, his blue cerulean eyes met her brown eyes. He stood up and walked up to her with an air of defiance. He stood in front of her, ignoring her shocked look as she gripped the Kubikiri tighter. "No."

She was confused. "What?"

He wagged his finger at her. "You're not allowed to kill me. Not yet." He slowly grasped the Kubikiri and got it off Haku's hand.

She can only stare at him, not understanding why she wasn't moving. 'What am I doing? Why can't I kill this boy, Zabuza-sama. He...'

Naruto grinned at her, but in his mind he thought the same lines as her. 'What the hell am I doing!? She killed my whole entire team, yet I'm...'

"You can kill me one day. You can stay by my side. You can do what you want. One day you can kill me. Hell, you can betray me and I won't care. Not before I achieve my dream." He said. "Afterwards, only then can you kill me." 'Where the hell is this coming from!? And what dream am I talking about?'

He thought as he took the Kubikiri and held it behind him. When he was about to leave the door he turned his head and smiled. "You just have to believe it."

He left, leaving a shocked Haku to ponder.

* * *

Naruto's eyes looked all around the room for the first time. The other time with his Outer Self, wasn't really interested in small stuff like this. It was a normal room. A bed, desk, two bookcases, only without the books. What they did carry were small flat machines that were a recording, something that his other self smashed apart. His eyes stopped at one thing and closed them tiredly.

He dropped his sword, walked over to her, and picked her up easily, due to the fact she didn't weigh a lot. He put her on the bed and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands and wiping his face. "Oba-san." He started to say. "What do I do now? I can't cleanse the world like you said. That's impossible."

Looking down, he spotted something on the floor. It was his ninja headband. Memories of Iruka, the Third Hokage, and his team came to him.

"I don't know if I can become Hokage, because now the Anbu is trying to kill me, and my whole team is dead, including the villages precious Uchiha. And who will they blame? Me."

He stood up, flailing his hands about. "This is such bullshit! Why does this keep happening to me? My whole team is dead! I've become a crazy prick and made an ass out of myself! I can't kill the one who murdered them! And I can't become Hokage! So what do I do!? Huh!? HUH!?"

Not containing his anger anymore, the dam broke. He started sabotaging the room. Kicking the desk, punching the walls, yelling his heart out. Then he started rummaging the bookcases full of recordings in his blind anger. One of the recording started playing, sobering the blonde to listen. It was a women's voice, with a rumbling in the background.

"_March 21, 1974. My Quarters. I have to say. This is my final moment's as Bridgid Tenenbaum. And I have to say, I hated it..." _Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing_. "...I don't think anyone out there in the world has made so much awful choices than me. I experimented on little girls, left them to survive to work in a government that forced me to work on Grand Daddy, and my final failure...is this boy I just met, Naruto_."

The words had deeply punched Naruto's soul right out of the sub. 'A mistake?' He turned around and looked at the calm corpse. "Me?" he said, betrayed.

"_He was such a bright young lad from the seconds I knew him. I like him already, and if I would, I would adopt him in a heartbeat_." Naruto looked down, with his mouth open, a smile tugging his lips. "_But there was one thing I did wrong...and that was giving him Geoquake. A prototype plasmid. Never even tested. And the first test was on him. It was too much of a power boost. The A.D.A.M neeed to fix that addiction was ten times worse than a regular plasmid. I saw him...I saw him, turn into a splicer...in...into a monster."_

That caused a cut on Naruto's heart. He never wanted to hear that word on anyone, especially on him and from her.

_"I-I'm sorry Naruto. If you're the one hearing this. Forgive me. I led you down the wrong path. You probably don't even know what that is. But, I just want to say is...gasp...gasp_." A thump was then heard and the recording only had rumbling.

After the recording stopped, Naruto had a tear in his eye. Wiping it away, he turned to Tenenbaum. "Thank you. Oba-chan. I wish you were alive. And I forgive you."

He walked towards the bed and kneeled down. Picking up his headband, he stared at it. Clenching it, and looked at her. "One day, I'll cleanse this world. For you. Believe it."

Looking at the bookcases and walked to it, his hands tracing every recording. "This must hold a lot of your life, huh?"

He picked one up and pressed the play button. "Hello. My name is Bridge Tenenbaum. This is my first recording...

-One hour later-

...he was now getting tired, yawning and stretching his hands. He just finished listening to the third latest recording, since Outer Naruto destroyed the second-to-last one. He memorized each recording, since they had labels.

He sighed in content as he looked over all of them. Then, raising an eyebrow, he picked one up. "Hmm? Special Recording..." He remembered hearing those. The Special Recordings were about types of things like Big Daddies or Big Sisters. "Wonder what it is..."

He spoke to himself as he played the recording. It was Tenenbaum again. She sounded tired, like she just accomplished something. "_Novermber 25, 1973. Point Prometheus. I did it. I finally did it. I completed my newest project. It's called," Static "-zing. Unlike the others, this suit has the power of a train in one hand, and the power of assasination in the other. It still has the capability of rescuing Little Sisters. I made such a big mistake_."

Taking deep breaths, she continued. "_Since no one might listen to these anyways, I'll just spill it. I explored this new location for a bit. A bit being a year. And I found orphans. And nobody was helping them! I couldn't believe it! I'm in this village called...Kiri, and the people were spitting at these children, some motioning to kill them, for some reason called a blood line. I souldn't control myself. I saved as much children as I could, and I became like the mother they all never had. They showed extraordinary powers like what Plasmids do. One can form ice, one can manipulate her bone structure, another had blue skin and gills like a shark. Now, the mistake I made was_..."

The recording stopped. Naruto blinked. He frantically searched around, looking for another that will continue it. Seeing nothing, he cursed. "Damn it." Eventually, he calmed down. "Ah well. That doesn't matter. But that suit sounds pretty cool. I wonder..."

He stood up from the carpet floor, and walked out the door, intent on finding this suit. He was so focused on it that he just missed the girl by the door, who was sure to she caught for eavesdropping.

* * *

Point Prometheus.

A place of the birth of Little Sister's and Big Daddies. It even held the birth of the Big Sisters.

But that place was destroyed. This place is now rebuilt for laundry purposes. It was small. Only two rooms. The first room, wooden walls and a floor had pillars scattered about. It looked like a training area. The second room though, had white tiles and metal tables. It was like a lab.

Naruto walked inside the lab. He looked around, trying to see a suit, but saw absolutely nothing. He tried touching the walls, to see if there was a any hidden switch or something. But nothing. Nothing at all.

When he reached to back of the lab area, he looked at something on the floor. There was a blue swirling circle and above it was in bold letters: STAND HERE!

Naruto, being the most intelligent of his kind and wary of them all, stood right on the spot. After standing in one spot for about two minutes, he sighed. "I guess there's nothing here."

But he stopped when he saw someone there. Right in the room. What he saw was a little girl. She is wearing a bright blue dress and no footwer. The most remarkable thing about her is the glowing yellow eyes. She was holding a teddy bear. With her other hand, she was holding a lever. She immediately pulled it before he can think and the floor beneath him opened, making him drop down a floor.

The little girl covered her mouth and giggled and decided to play with the other occupant in the submarine.

* * *

"AAGH-OOF!"

He his descent was quite brief, for he only went down a floor. Groaning, he picked himself off the floor and dusted his ragged clothing. 'Note to self: Get new clothing.'

Naruto tried to see, but it was too dark. But not a second sooner, a light shined on him, as a lamp turned on. Soon it was two lamps. Three. Five. All of them turned on, showing a room that looked like a junkyard. Parts were scattered everywhere and all of them were reduced to rust.

But then, he saw something across the suprisingly huge room. He walked over to get a closer to get a better look. When he did, he jumped high in the air and cheered.

In front of him was the suit he was looking for. Each part of the suit was laid out on the stone table. Every part had soft material, with steel-like metal covering it, with a blue shine.

Instead of boots, the footwear were like sandals. Soft black leggings and the sandals were metal. The soles were slightly spiked.

The gauntlets were different. The left hand is like a soft glove, but it doesn't cover the palms. One the back of it is a metal covering, but it has holes in it, that faced the fingers, and a big hole facing the shoulder. Plus, there was a lightning symbol on it. The right hand, is a metal gauntlet. On the back of it, was a sheath. Probably to hold a small blade. On the wrist was a smaller sheath, for like a hidden blade.

The torso was shaped had pieces of metal that fit together perfectly on the soft silk underarmor. It also had several sheaths on it. On the back, there was a little metal basket with a little pipe that is probably connected to the gauntlet hole.

The helmet...wasn't a helmet. It was a metal mask. There were holes for the eyes and for the mouth. It was a dark turqouise blue color with back lines lashing out as a pattern. One the forehead, it had lettering.

Naruto walked closer to it and squinted his eyes. On it were two words...

* * *

_**BIG BROTHER**_

* * *

**End...of the first of many chapters to come. Hoped you like it.**

**Yes, Naruto is pretty non-canon-ish in this, but give him a break, his whole team died, he did too, and he has had a psychopath controlling him for three chapters.**

**And another yes, that was a little sister towards the end. She'll be shown more like every Little Sister.**

**And if you want visuals on the Big Brother suit, it kind of looks similar to the Dead Space suit. Didn't like the suit? Don't worry. It's only version one. Others will come. **

**But I didn't like the weapon I chose for it's right hand(Which is a sword...boring.) So if anyone's got any ideas on a close range weapon that fits Naruto AND Bioshock, please feel free to tell me and I'll add it to version two. (Only weapons I thought and discarded are drills and claws. Or maybe...claws that drill...)**

**And if you want to know how the ending goes for Big Brother, it is...**


	2. Raptures Rise: Part One

Sup. Finally updated, blah blah blah, never owned Naruto nor Bioshock...

* * *

**Level 1: Rapture's Rise**

**A: Engineer**

* * *

It wasn't really that hard to put the suit on. In actuality, the suit was pretty comfortable and kind of flexible, even though it has some armor. He flexed his fingers in his guantlet and glove and felt pretty good. He looked at his back to see if anything embarrasing was showing. Fortunately, he was skin free.

The only thing Naruto didn't like about the Big Brother suit was that it didn't seem that cool or brotherly looking. It hid his face from everyone. Though he supposed that could be a good thing for a ninja.

He paused there in the damp room for a minute. 'A ninja...' He thought somberly. 'Am I still a ninja? Or am I becoming something so much different?'

He took a deep breath and sat on the table that held the Big Brother suit. Kicking his legs in the air like a little child he begun to think on what to do next. 'Curse my one-track mind. I really need to think things through.'

Not getting ideas, he laid back on the table, seeing the shining bright lights in the room above. He closed his eyes.

But that was a big mistake.

Images assaulted his mind at a rapid pace. They were so scattered, he couldn't see what they were. He only saw one image every thousand of images a second. His hands went up to his head and he screamed. Sweat dripped down his face. Tears welled up in his face.

"My team..." He panted out.

"Sasuke." In his arms.

"Sakura." Behind the glass.

"Kakashi." Underneath the sea.

'They're still out there. Probably dirt covered. I can't leave them like that. Their faces will haunt me if I do.'

* * *

After recieving a full detailed map of the submarine, Naruto was still confused on where to go. He walked through a museum, a hospital, three to four labs, and went through the city block itself multiples of times.

He was intent on finding this "Marine Exploration Center." Now he wasn't stupid. He knew that marine involved the sea, exploration was a dead giveway, and he figured that center is at the center of the sub. He was wrong.

Right now, he is currently reading the map while walking, when suddenly, he bumped into a metal door. Rubbing his head, he looked up and laughed his ass off at the sign. It read,

"Marine Exploration Center."

Shaking his head at his own goddamn stupidity and luck, he went inside the room. It was really small. Across from the door he just went through, was a small circular window that showed the waters outside. To the right of the window, was a small lever. And to the right of that, was a little pillar holding a spherical helmet. On the back it had a big short tube with the word, "OXYGEN" and a little tube that could probably connect to something.

He raised an eyebrow at it all. He spotted something on his right and saw a couple of bullet points. The first one was about safety and all that. Then at the fifth bullet, he saw instructions. When he read it all, his eyes got wide with excitement. With haste, he put on the helmet. Then, he connected the little tube to the back of his Big Brother suit. After that, he pulled on the lever.

He heard a female robotic voice, but couldn't hear it due to the loud sound of the door opening. Water then filled the room, yet his suit helped him stay on the ground. His breath hitched when the door fully opened, and somehow, he was just pulled into the the big blue outside.

'My god.' Naruto thought as he stared at the ocean. 'I didn't think I would do this! Walking under water? This is awesome!'

He grinned at what he accomplished. A flash appeared, wiping that smile off his face. It now took a grim tone. 'Right...awesome that my team died for me to do this...'

And so began his trek to the broken bridge. He saw a huge rubble in the middle of a couple of giant pillars. He took a deep breath to calm himself at being at this place.

Taking a couple of steps forward, he tripped over something. He turned his head back to see what it was and his eyes widened at seeing a weird strawhat on the sand. He remebered only one person who wore that. 'Tazuna.' He then felt guilt and depression as flashes of the old man and his hope on them. He walked over to the hat and picked it up. He looked around, but didn't see any body nearby.

'Huh. Where did it go?'

A sigh came out as he dropped the hat and walked away.

At the rubble, he found a body. It was Sasuke. Something stirred within him. Tears cae running down his cheeks. 'Damnit! Not again!' He closed shut his eyes to get rid of the tears. 'I'm not going to cry!'

"What's wrong?"

Naruto heard a gravelly voice. Opened his eyes and they widened in horror. Sasuke was looking straight at him with his infamous Uchiha smirk. "Going to cry?" His eyes turned red with the sharingan.

"**YOU CRYBABY**!"

A bright flash consumed Narutos vision. He wiped his eyes, but nothing worked. He shut his eyes and looked up. His vision started turning back. When he did, he saw the boy laying there innocently.

Naruto stared at the corpse, wondering what the hell just happened. Heaving a sigh, he reached to the boy and picked him up. Suprisingly, he was very light.

Now carrying his deceased rival, he walked though the rubble and broken stone of the bridge. He saw patch of pink hair underneath a large piece of rubble. His heart started to beat more rapidly. Dropping off the luggage, he grabbed the stone with his two hands and started to lift it up with some strength. When he lifted up a good amount, he looked down at the horror.

There she laid, but she was underneath something that would have crushed her. It was Kakashi himself. His body was thinned at being crushed by the rock, but not much. Naruto looked at him, but feeling his arms grow weak, he closed shut his eyes and pushed the rock away. Panting, he stared at the two bodies.

"Why..."

He heard a voice. It came form beneath Kakashi. He saw Sakura's head pop out from their senseis body. "Why didn't you save us!" Her eyes were pupiless. Her eyebrows narrowed, as in anger.

"**DEADLAST**!"

Naruto flinched back and fell on his back. His left hand scratched along the sharp edge of a stone piece. Looking at it, he saw that the blood traveled up.

Standing up, he was greeted with the sight of an extremely pale Kakashi sitting on the rock he got scratched with. His hand looked like it was holding something, and his eyes were focused only on that imaginary object. There was a thin, but long, hole in his stomach and blood was leaking out like a waterfall. The corpse sighed. "Naruto..." He looked at the blonde with a his normal stare, but it looked more ghastly than it was. "Why did you fail us?"

Naruto was about to respond, but he couldn't find the words. He just looked down in sorrow. "I..."

"This is all your fault. You know that. Bragging like a child to do this mission. Even when I warned you, you ignored me for your own gain. Even after the Demon Brother's and Zabuza, you still walked forward, thinking that you can take anything on."

His words affected Naruto deeply. The boy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. 'It's true. It's all true...'

"**Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. You...are the worst scum of all**..."

Naruto shook his head slowly and backed away. "No..." He said in his oxygen tank, which was about halfway empty. "No. You're wrong!"

He looked up and his eyes widened in suprise and horror. Kakashi wasn't there anymore. What greeted Naruto was something even more terrifying in this ocean.

It was a shark.

And it was a great white shark. It's eyes were completely focused on Naruto. More precisely, the blood on his hand. It only took a few seconds until Naruto registered that the shark shot straight towards him. Suprised, he can only step to the side before the snout of the shark made an impact on his suit. Suprisingly, Naruto was only pushed back a few inches.

He can only stare at the shark as it moved away a little, swaying sometimes and somewhat circling him. But then, he saw that the shark had a new target. Kakashi.

A bubbling feeling crawled up from his stomach to his throat. "No..." He cried out. "NO! Don't you touch him bastard!" He ran forward and raised his left hand. He then crashed it down on a sharp rock, releasing more blood from his body.

The shark immediately took it's attention off of Kakashi and turned to Naruto. It shot towards the blonde again. Naruto panted as he looked at Sasuke, Sakura, and then Kakashi. 'I will save you all!" He raised his left hand, it was surrounded by electricity. "**Because I'm not scum**!"

Instead of shooting at the shark, which he intended to do, he excessively shivered as the lightning covered him. What happened next, the shark smacked into him and started biting. After Naruto got out of his daze, he grabbed the sharks jaw from biting his head off. Deadlocking with this animal proved to be a difficult task. He wasn't sure on how to go about this.

He decided to go about another way. He just hoped this one didn't go as badly as his Electro Bolt. Instead, he activated Geoquake on the shark. This seemed to have worked as the shark backed off as its intestines shook. Naruto used this moment to sent his fist on the shark. But that was futile as his hand slid along the slippery skin and only grabbed it's pectoral fin.

Not a second passed and Naruto was already being dragged across the sea by the Great white. In this rush, he grabbed the dorsal fin and hanged on. 'Damn it! How do I make this asshole stop!'

He tried activating Geoquake again, but that only made the shark shake, which made it more difficult for Naruto. He wished that he had some type of weapon at that moment. But then, Naruto had a crazy idea. 'I'm going to regret this!'

He closed shut his eyes and was ready for the pain. His hand turned from brown to lightning. He gulped and thought, 'Fuck it!'

He opened his eyes and shot his hand to grab the sharks head. That was when he activated his Electro Bolt. Immediately, he screamed out as he and the shark were covered in electricity. The shark descended and crashed into the sand below. After a couple feet, it crashed into a stone pillar.

Naruto panted as smoke was coming off of him, like a second skin. He panted. Then a chuckle. And then full blown laughter came out his mouth as he got up. He started to trek back to his team.

When he got there, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He started panting lightly. His hand shot straight towards his helmet. His eyes widened. He couldn't breath! On his knees, his hands were digging at throat. His vision started getting dimmer and dimmer as he stared up towards the sun. His body fell down to the sand. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was a huge boot.

* * *

She was frankly amazed at what she saw so far. This place was so new to her. The buildings, the music, the talking machines.

Haku was beginning to like this place. Wandering around the place for hours has influenced that opinion. After seperating from him, she wanted to get out of here. She wanted to get stronger, and kill that boy.

Her smile disappeared.

'Why didn't I kill him? What effect did he have on me?' She pondered as she walked along a hallway. The sign said it lead to Clark's Creativities. She hoped that it would get her out of here.

Her thoughts went back to the blonde. 'I wonder what made him back to who he was...back before that psychopathic persona.'

She coudn't believe that she was willing to go with him when he was like that. A horrible thought came to her. 'What if he never returned to normal and told me? I would've followed him to the ends of the earth.'

Haku felt some bile rise up in her throat in serving her master's killer. She would've released it if it weren't for something that caught her attention. It was two little feet running around the corner. Haku quickened her pace, to see who it was.

In the room, she saw nothing. It was stark white. It made Haku's eyes hurt a bit. She turned to leave, but felt something against her leg. She looked down and saw a little girl staring at her. But this one was unique.

She has short white hair, like the color of the bright room. There were two dots above each glowing yellow eye. Her skin was also pale white. She is wearing a blue dress and is holding a teddy bear. She looked about six or seven. The girl smiled at Haku.

The ice-girl couldn't help but smile back at the little one. She looked so young and innocent. But the yellow eyes were the only thing sinister-looking. Nevertheless, Haku took a liking to her. "Hello there."

The little girl stuck a thumb in her mouth, which made her look cute. Haku thought she didn't understand her until the girl waved at her. Haku bend down on her knees. "What's your name?"

With the thumb stuck in her mouth, the girl shook her head and walked away. Haku must've thought she was shy and didn't think it was rude. Instead, she followed the girl.

When the girl stopped, Haku looked at the door she stopped at. It read, "Clark's Creativities." Haku was delighted as this might be her chance to get off this sub. She patted the little girl's head and walked inside the door. She saw an old man on a chair and a boy on the bed.

When her eyes met with the boy, both pairs of eyes widened.

* * *

Blue.

It was the first color that he saw as he woke up. It wasn't a beautiful blue like his eye. It was just a plain blue. 'Come to think of it. I've never seen any walls that are beautiful.' Naruto thought.

He lifted his torso up and just stayed there, not wanting to get up just yet. He turned his head to the left and saw an old man by a wooden desk. The old man had on a white coat. His glasses made his eyes look really big. He is balding and has grey hair. He is intently watching a small black-and-white television.

Naruto's focus widened and found that he was in a lab of some sorts. There were parts scattered about. He noticed something on the wall opposite to him. Three big looking suits. They were huge. He remembered from Tenenbaums description that these were Big Daddies. But they didn't seem alive. And they looked unique from one another.

The old man looked to his right and blinked. "Oh!" He adjusted his glasses and did something Naruto did not expect. His chair rolled!

Naruto leaned back, fearing that the old man might hit him, but the man stopped before impact. The old man then stuck out his hand. "Hello there, young man! My name is Isaac Clark."

The blonde was unsure of this man at first, but he seemed to get a good vibe from him, so he accepted the handshake. "Hi...my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The old man rubbed his chin. "Naruto Uzumaki? That's...japanese. I know the fist one means fishcake, but I don't know the second one." He blinked again and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling again, aren't I? Please forgive this old man."

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry. But...um...where am I?"

The old man grinned, showing some yellow in his teeth. "You are in my area of a submarine-city. Clark's Creativities. And this place is in the city area called..."

"Rapture." Naruto interrupted.

But that didn't suprise Isaac. "I figured you knew about this sub. How else since you wore the Big Brother suit." Naruto was the one suprised at how the old man knew. "How do I know. Well the mask says Big Brother, for one."

He gestured to said mask on the desk he was at. "And for the other, I helped build that suit."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Nani? But I thought Tenenbaum-oba-chan was the only one who worked on that."

Isaac smiled somberly. "Ahh...so you know of her. Figured she would say something like that. That habit of taking the credit is really disastrous for her. Hell, it may be the death of her!"

A pained look appeared on the blonde's face. "Oh...so you don't know..."

The old man blinked. "Don't know? Know..." His brows furrowed in thought. Then his face took on a look of comprehension. "Oh..."

Naruto watched as the Isaac slowly rolled back to his desk and put his shoulders on it. Naruto couldn't see his face, but he saw his hand rubbing it.

After a while, the old man rolled back to him. "Sorry about that. My tear ducts seemed so overworked. I..." He sighed with such depression it made Naruto shiver a little. "It's just that the last time we saw each other, it wasn't on good terms. Building that suit was hard work. She and I argued over little things, or dramtic changes. Then, I did something that made her explode and she kicked me out of the project. So I stayed here in solitude, except for certain individuals. Take Arthur for example."

He gestured to the end of Naruto's bed and the blonde jumped. There was a Big Daddy standing there, looking straight at him. Unlike the other Big Daddies in the room, the lights in its helmet is glowing brightly. This one is pretty unique from the others as well, as it's arms are humongous. It doesn't have a gigantic drill that oba-chan told him about, but does have two steel gloves that could crack or smash a boulder.

"Different, no? It's what I've been doing in my spare time. To build special Big Daddies, unique in each way. This one is Arthur, also know as "King Bouncer". He specializes in close combat, hence the gloves. This is my first and only working one as of yet." The old man stated. He rolled over to Arthur and patted on its back. "The others are finished as well, but since they don't have a Little Sister to protect, they are obsolete for now. But Arthur...he awakened earlier today at noon."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Noon? But that's when I wore Big Brother." He shouted out his thought.

The old man's eyes widened and turned to Arthur, then back to Naruto. "I see...you must be the one...the child this daddy must protect..." He adjusted his glasses. "That's why he went outside. To save you from the ocean."

Naruto finally remebered. "Old man! Did Arthur bring anyone else with him!" He hoped that the Big Daddy brought his friends.

Isaac scratched his forehead. "Umm...Ah! Yes, he did! Three of them. But..." His eyes took one of sadness. "They are dead."

Naruto knew that. But he too joined in the depression as he dipped his head. "I know. The reason I was out there was to give them a proper burial."

The old man smiled at the boy. "Now that's friendship. I'm glad there's still some good in this world."

A smile tugged at Naruto's lips at Isaac's words. It felt really good to have one say that about him. He raised his head and his eyes told the man he wanted to know. "Where are they?" He pleaded.

The old man sighed and rolled to the back of Arthur, where Naruto couldn't see. He rolled back and said, "At the Rapture Memorial. It's where we put the dead to preserve."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Preserve?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. We preserve the dead for-"

Both turned their heads to the sound of a door opening. It reavealed a person that made Naruto's eyes widened as well as the girl's. Both looked away by looking down. The old man smiled at the new person. "Hello there, young lady! How can this old man help?"

Haku returned the smile with her own and said, "Um...well...I was hoping for a way..." She trailed off as she saw the little girl she as with alk up to Naruto.

Naruto blinked the little girl. It was the same one that trapped him! 'Ah well. She did lead me to the suit.' "Hi there. What's yo-oof!"

The little girl threw her teddy bear at him! The girl then ran back to Haku and hid behind the ice-girl's legs. The girl just stared coldly at him, but has a slight smile on her lips. Haku had to giggle at the action, while the old man just chuckled.

"Sorry about that Naruto. Kimi can be quite the troublemaker when she wants to be." He explained. But that didn't help Naruto's 'amused' expression. By amused, he was staring with a grumpy expression.

Isaac, after having his fun, turned to Haku. "You were saying, miss..."

"Haku." She introduced herself. "I was just wondering...how to get of here..." She reluctantly said, hoping that the old man wouldn't take it in a bad away.

The old man merely smiled. "Ah." He then had a thought. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto. Would you kindly..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding. Can you please help this young lady out of here. You did it once before."

Naruto and Haku looked at each other at that. Naruto looked at Isaac's big and pleading eyes. He sighed and muttered. "Fine."

The old man grinned. "Exellent! Now you guys just have to wait. I need to upgrade the oxygen helmet."

Haku and Naruto glanced at each other as the old man went to work. Both looked away with both saying, "Hmph!"

* * *

He tapped it once. He tapped it three times. Then he tapped it once again, then thrice again.

He heard the words, "Come in", from inside, and he opened the door. There was a small stairway on the far side of the room. On the end of the stairway, is a platform and on the platform is a semi-circle desk. There is man writing some paperwork. He has bandages on his one eye and a cast. He was quite old and has a cane leaning on the desk.

The old man squinted eye turned to him. "Hawk. Mask."

Hawk emotionlessly spoke. "Destroyed. The Kyubi did it..." He could feel the old man's glare on him. "Danzo-sama."

Danzo closed his eye in thought. "I see. What is the status of Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hawk stiffened. He forget about the rest of Team 7. "I...don't know about the former two, but the latter still lives. He is also accompanied by the apprentice of Zabuza Mamochi."

The silver-haired man expected Danzo to be angry at his failure, but he was suprised that his master smiled. Smiled! Never before has that happened.

"I see. Hawk. Dismissed." As Hawk was about to leave, Danzo said, "Don't forget to get a new mask."

Hawk paused a bit, but left regardless.

Danzo leaned back on his chair, his fingers intertwined with each other. 'Perfect. The demon associating himself with a missing-nin. And the fact that he killed three Anbu. This will stir the public, and I can rid myself of one foe.'

He grinned at the opportunities.

* * *

**Godamn! Sorry for the long wait. Total block. But thanks to a certain someone**(Ironic, no?), **I was geared up and ready to go.**

**Also, weapons are still a go for Naruto. And if your's don't make it on him, I can probably use them for others.**

**Next update is far away as summer is going to be a bitch.**


	3. Raptures Rise: Part Two

**Yeah I'm still updating this story. I'm not giving up.**

**And a lot of people were giving me grief about Rapture being in a submarine, so I decided to think of some way to transfer a submarine to the ground. I'll think of a way, but this won't happen immediately. Rome wasn't built in a day.**

**Well...in Assassins Creed it was, but not here!**

**9/3/11- Edited some mistakes and changed Adumet back to Anumet to lessen confusion(for me)**

* * *

**Level 1**: Rapture's Rise

**B**: Blacksmith

The atmosphere by the beach was quiet, if it wasn't accompanied by the occasional screams and jeers of the residents of the village. The shallow waters of this beach bubbled and out came a metal-suited boy and slightly pale girl.

The girl coughed and immediately got out of the boy's arms, giving a slight glare at him. She wore a green-teal dress that was ripped to give her more movement along with sandals. She also has on fur shoulder pads and holster on her hip. (What Lady Smith wore in Bioshock 2 Multiplayer)

Naruto can only sigh behind the rusted mask. The girl was right in hating him, and he should hate her as well. But for some reason he couldn't, like she did nothing at all.

'But Sasuke...' He thought, looking at the village of Mizu. It looked like a ghost town. Shaking his head, he resolved himself. '...is dead. I should put Team 7 behind, along with Konoha.'

Another scream was heard, catching the attention of both teens. "Someone's in trouble." Naruto said, his voice muffled by the armor.

In a cold voice, Haku steeled her emotions. "An obvious answer to an obvious question is to save them, right?"

She trudged through the sands, leaving Naruto to sigh again as he too followed. Why is she with him again?

* * *

_She couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave, and so she did. She couldn't see the boy that killed her master, mourn for the ones who she had a hand in killing._

_So Haku left the cryogenic morgue. Instead of disgusting her, it fascinated her at how her element were keeping the dead intact. This gave her a lesson for later. Having no idea where to go, she decided to go inside Sally's Scientific Study. It was basically a lab and there were multiple formulas written across the whole room. All were written by chalk._

_Haku can see pictures on the walls and on the tables of this room. Each one showing a person doing extraordinary things. One was a woman walking through fire, or a boy levitating in mid-air. Most of these pictures were about a certain boy and a certain girl, some at the boy's teens or in his adulthood and same goes for the girl._

_"Oh! I thought you were leaving, did that boy abandon you?" Haku turned to see Isaac standing by the doorway, a worried expression on his face. Behind him was Kimi, hiding behind his legs, until she saw it was only Haku._

_After the glomping, Haku shook her head. "No. I just...wasted to wander around a bit more. This place interests me. Like these pictures, who are these people and how do they do these things?'_

_"Those people are gifted. They are my parents." Haku looked shocked at the fact. "Both were gifted with 90 percent of using their brain power. That allows them to do these extraordinary things. It's what inspires us to make plasmids."_

_Haku petted Kimi's white hair. "Plasmids?"_

_Isaac nodded. "Serums that mutates our body to do the supernatural. Here's an example." He raised his right hand and pointed Kimi, who looked excited. Haku can feel the power shift and rise and her eyes widened when she saw a giggling Kimi being lifted up by an unknown force. "This is my power, gifted by the plasmid. Telekinesis."_

_Dropping Kimi smoothly, he let out a huge breath. "Unfortunately, I've grown too old to use it for long."_

_Haku was amazed. "I...can't believe it. And you're saying that Adam and Sarah were born with these powers? What happened to them?"_

_Isaac took a somber mood. "They died. Under the pressure from our leaders and the government, they were forced to keep developing their powers. But it developed a strain on them, they started having tumors and such. They eventually fell to their demise later on..."_

_Haku thought about that and how she was trained from Zabuza. If her powers gave her a strain would he have stopped, or would he push her to the same grave as Adam and Sarah._

_A cough from Isaac brought her out of her musings. "Oh! Sorry! Just my age catching up to me. Sorry for troubling you."_

_"No." Haku interjected. "Please. Can you tell me more about them? Adam and Sarah." _

_She felt good asking that, because Isaac never seemed livelier._

_'Maybe...I can have a new chance.' She thought as she smiled when Isaac went on and Kimi sat down on the floor. 'A new chance to support my precious people.'_

* * *

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" "Shut up, you bitch!" Smack!

The woman fell to the floor, he long black hair sprayed along the floor, cheek red. The man laughed along with others. He had scars all over his body and an eye patch. Another man stood beside him, who had a hoodie on and had silver hair.

Various other men were standing in the open street way of the village. Other civilians were there, staring with horror and helplessness at the scene.

The scarred man, Waraji, chuckled as he held a small boy with one arm in his hands. "Listen here you maggots! Even though Gato's dead, you still should be afraid!" His breath moved over the young boy. "Especially you boy. That blonde boy isn't here to save you now!"

Ever since the blonde knocked him and white-haired man, Zori, out, both were fired for not getting a hostage.

Inari glared at the man when he said that. "I don't want him to save me!" He spat in the man's face.

"You brat!" His partner smirked as he held out his sword and put it under Inari's chin. "I think we should just kill the kid, don't you agree?"

The scarred man was pissed when all the men laughed at him. "No...I want this boy to suffer."

He walked over to Tsunami and grabbed her hair. He smirked as the child shouted. "Oh? You mind if I give you a brother?"

Inari can only stare in shock at the situation. It was just like that time at the harbor. His mother was going to be raped and he was going to be killed. Now all that was need was-

"Hyoton: Ice Mirror!" "What the fuck!"

Waraji, the scarred man was surprised when the woman in his hands was taken way into an ice mirror. He reacted quickly and yelled, "Zori! Kill the brat, now!"

Zori, was just about to kill Inari, but a hand grabbed his sword. The swordsman can feel his sword vibrating and then it shattered. He turned to see who did this, and saw a metal-armored man punch his face with a gauntlet. Zori crashed into Waraji and both crashed into a fence.

Inari couldn't believe it. Someone saved him! He stared at the metal-man in awe. 'Woah...who is he?' He saw the letters on the metal. 'Big Brother?'

Beside the metal-man, an ice mirror appeared and his mother came out with a girl in a teal dress. She took out some senbon from her holster. "To rape a lady..." Her eyes chilled the very spines of those who looked at them. "...is unforgivable."

Naruto took a look at her from his side. He was somewhat fearful at who it was beside him. This girl was more dangerous that the hunter of Zabuza.

He smashed his gauntlet on his palm, wincing at the hard metal on his soft flesh. "You monsters should've fled when your master died. Now you dogs will need a new master, his name is death."

Seeing some of the reactions the bandits were giving, the fear rolling off them; and the common people were having, the hope in their eyes, Naruto felt pleased. 'I can get used to this.'

Glaring at the two saviors, Waraji picked up his sword. "You fuckers are going to-hey wait I minute I know you..." Looking at Haku, he smirked. "You're Zabuza's bitch. Look Zori it's the cumdumpster."

Zori had to glance at Waraji in fear, his face bruised and a puffed eye. His stomach dropped when the girl's eyes intensified to the point of staring into death. And the imposing metal-man beside her wasn't helping at all. "Waraji, shut the hell up you dumbass." He whispered.

Waraji only bellowed. Licking his lips, he yelled, "Come one Zori! Don't tell me you're afraid of this bitch! Men! Let's show her a different lesson this time."

He charged at the duo, along with about five other men. Zori stayed behind for obvious reasons. The air chilled the street and Haku made the seals so fast that it can be compared to lightning. The white-haired man's eyes widened when he saw that a thousand ice needles were forming above his fellow mercenaries. "Waraji, watch out!"

Waraji made him no mind and kept on charging. What he did noticed was that the girl who did the handseals brought her right finger down.

And then that was the first and last thing he ever noticed.

Petrified is the feeling that Zori was now having. Having seen five men, including his partner, died so instantly. 'I have to run,' Turning around, he fled, 'I have to-urk'

"Coward. You should've faced them and died, not shame my hands with your blood." Zori's last vision, was a man with long black hair and a mask that covered his mouth. The thing that stabbed him was a metal gauntlet.

His last words were, "Gouzu-sama..."

Naruto and Haku were shocked at the newcomer and his actions. To Naruto, there stood the man that he knew he was going to face later on. But he didn't expect it to be this soon. To Haku, there stood another component in the equation of Zabuza's downfall. This man was a simple bystander to his brother's actions, but since his brother was killed, he would have to do.

Gouzu looked at Haku and smirked, "Ahh...so you've escaped the pig's grasp...nicely done Haku-chan."

Dread was forming in Naruto's heart. Something about this man reminded him so much of something he couldn't recognize. But whatever it was...it scared him. "So you're the leader of these bandits. Why are you terrorizing these people?"

"Why?" Gouzu tilted his head slightly. "Why do you ask the question that you already know about?"

Naruto did know. He just didn't want to believe there were other people like...him. He knew Gouzu was doing this "Because you feel like it." He answered his own question. Lightning crackled in his hand. "Then I must stop you."

The masked man merely smirked. "Why?"

The ninja in the metal suit narrowed his eyes and raised his left hand to point at Gouzu. "Because I feel like it as well!"

The sound of a lightning bolt reached everyone's ears. Gouzu swiftly lifted up Zori's corpse to block the strike. His eyes glinted of madness. "Men. Kill everyone."

The bandits were reluctant at fist, but when they saw their leader look at them, they immediately went to work.

"Everyone run!" Naruto shouted. He turned to Haku, his lightning turned to earth. "Haku..."

"I know." She made an ice mirror. "But know that I'm doing this for them. Not you..." With that she left.

Throwing away the charred corpse, Gouzu flexed his hand, which slightly glowed red. When he clenched his fist, something sprayed on him, but it disappeared. "Now that everyone's gone you have no need to hold back anything."

Red covered Naruto's eyes. "What?" He growled out. His pupils flashed to crimson red, then back to blue. "You would kill those people? So I won't hold back!" He growled out.

A mere chuckle was his answer. Fury exploded inside of Naruto's chest. "Then you'll get your wish!"

He charged the man with a crumbling hand. As he went in for the punch, Gouzu picked up Zori's body and threw it in Naruto's line of fire. The blonde's fist smashed through th body's stomach and blood sprayed across Gouzu's face.

But the man paid no heed to that as he swerved around the boy and shot out a chain from his gauntlet and wrapped it around the helmet. Choking at the chain around his neck, Naruto thought of someway of freeing himself.

Gouzu raised an eyebrow when the boy pointed his palm at himself. That was when he noticed that the boy's hand turned into lightning. Realizing what the boy was going to do, he dislodged himself of the gauntlet with the chain and stepped back, just in time for Naruto to Bolt his chain.

The masked nin let out breath and looked at the letters of the Big Brother suit. "Big Brother, huh? So what are you...a superhero, perhaps?"

"No." Naruto said behind his mask. "There's nothing super about me. I'm one that just helps those in need that can't do anything about it. And if they can, I'll prod them into doing so. That's what I am...a Big Brother."

"Well then..." Gouzu raised a hand a snapped his finger. Fire covered it. "Come Big Brother...let's see if you can beat the big bad bully."

With another snap, flames came out of his hands and burned the Big Brother armor. Sweating beneath the armor, Naruto breathed heavily. 'What was that? A jutsu without handseals? That sounds like...a plasmid, but...'

_Gouzu lifted his cloak to reveal a burned body. His whole organs were shown. But one stuck out the most. A wriggling worm by the stomach. It was an A.D.A.M slug. He chuckled bitterly._

_Naruto himself grinned with and lifted his brown cloak as well. Revealing a slightly bigger Crack. "Ooh look! We're slug buddies!"_

"How?" Naruto asked as Gouzu charged him. The man punched Big Brother with his gauntlet, but Naruto stood still. "How do you have a plasmid?"

Gouzu lowered his eyelids at Big Brother. "I should ask you the same thing, Brother." With another swipe of his gauntlet, he smashed Big Brother back to a wall of a house.

Cracks were formed when Naruto crashed into house. But Naruto held a hand up. The one that was crumbling. His opponent dropped to his knee and he charged. Throwing his right fist, it was dodged by Gouzu who scraped his gauntlet across the Big Brother arm and scratched the helmet.

In turn, Naruto pointed his left hand at Gouzu, and a lightning bolt shocked the man back. Chuckling, he grasped the part where the lightning struck. "Ha...you never did answer my question, Brother."

Big Brother only stood up. The scratch that Gouzu made, revealing a little hole that shows a whisker. "So did you."

Gouzu shrugged. "So I didn't. Fine. I received a plasmid from a woman called Tenenbaum." Naruto's eyes widened. "She took care of me when me and my brother separated and we were attacked by hunter-nin. Eventually, she gave me two plasmids. The _Incinerate! _and..."

In a speed that Naruto couldn't fathom, Gouzu charged at Naruto and slammed his body at the Big Brother. Where Gouzu stopped, is where Naruto started. He flew back into three houses before he crashed inside the fourth one.

Naruto groaned in his armor as he got up. He looked to where Gouzu was and the man waved at him. He can see that the man's arm has a cyclone surrounding it. Looking around him, he saw a family eating scraps of dinner. "Umm...I think you should get of here."

He never seen one run so fast...oh wait. Looking back at Gouzu, he saw the man counting down his fingers. At the third one, Naruto panicked. 'Shit! I don't think I can take another one. Or maybe...'

As Gouzu reached two, Naruto changed his plasmid.

At one, he activated it.

With all fingers down, Gouzu dashed at lightning speed. And in lightning speed, he somehow became on the floor at Naruto's feet.

Naruto widened his eyes. 'I can't believe that worked!' When Gouzu was counting down his fingers, Naruto activated his Cyclone Trap in front of him, and then saw the man fly into the roof of the house and crashed back down. 'I'm a genius!'

Gouzu turned his body around so he can face the roof and Naruto. "Haha...that was...exhilarating..."

Getting up, his mask slid off, revealing the flesh of his gums and the black teeth. Taking off his gauntlets, he flexed his claws. "This is better..." Taking off his ragged cloak, his organs were shown. "So much..." He grabbed the A.D.A.M slug from his body and ate it. "Better."

Now he knew. Naruto breathed harder as the fear gripped his heart. Now he knew why he recognized the man. He reminded him of...himself. His Outer Self to be exact. The pure madness he now holds. And this man...is his opponent. 'Now I can see...' He thought as Gouzu licked his fingers with glee.

'Now I can see what I truly was...'

* * *

She had to get away. She knew they were catching up with her, but she needed to get away.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she almost tripped over a rock. "You stupid bitch!"

Sweat dripped from her forehead. Her long and wavy, navy hair were to her knees. Her violet eyes now frantic. Black markings up and down her cheeks and around her eyes. She has on a one piece metal suit, with white lining. (1)

Anumet Black, once a Chunin from Kirigakure, now a victim of the Bloodline Purges. She was once a supporter of them, believing that the freaks needed a lesson. But imagine her surprise when the Bloodline Purge squad came in her house and killed her father.

"Live...live and be free!" Were the last words of her father, before he met his death at the hands of...her.

The one who ruined her life just an hour before now. The one that gave girth to her. Her mother, Magdalene Black, was the very woman who killed her own father. She was the leader of the Bloodline Purgers, along with being the only female Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

And now, she was being chased by the members of her squad. The woman was kind-hearted enough to not kill her own daughter, but Anumet knew that they will see each other again. 'I'll make sure of that, mother.'

It was at this time she dashed out of the forests and now was in a beach. To her left, there was a town, full of wooden houses. 'Looks like a shithole.' She thought, before running to that town. 'But I guess this shithole should be safe to hide in.'

When she got into the village, she was greeted by the sound of a scream and before she knew it, a woman and a man came out of an alleyway. Both were scared out of there wits until they saw Anumet. The woman ran to her, and the man was beside her, weary of Adumet. "Please! Help us! Bandits are out of control and killing everyone you have to help us!"

"Hahaha!" A loud chuckle from behind the couple, by the alleyway brought the couple to turn around fearfully. A bald man with a chain and ball looked at them with a sneer, along with a couple men behind him. "Bandits? Bitch. You better start calling us masters by the time were done with you." Looking at Adumet and her choice of attire, he licked his lips.

Adumet was in a pinch. Truthfully she didn't really care what happened to these people, but she really wanted to test her new weapons. But the Hunter-nin will probably catch up to her.

"Fuck it. If I'm going to die then I'll at least die with a conscious." Reaching behind her, she got out a weapon from nowhere. "At least I have a use for these."

The man with the ball and chain laugh. "An axe? A whore using an axe? This is rich! I can't wait to fuck this cunt."

Adumet narrowed her eyes as she gripped her hand axes. Her father was really adept into using these and when she was promoted to chunin did he teach her bloodline.

She charged past the couple, who ran the opposite direction, and dodge the ball with ease. She saw an incoming bandit with a katana and sliced him across the neck, but no blood came out. Yet, the man screamed in agony with a purple glow where there should've been his wound.

She didn't stop, she was in too much of a rush and sliced the back of ball-and chain's back and chopped his head off.

"What the fuck! First that ice bitch and now this whore!" A man screamed right before Adumet threw her hand axe to his head and it phased through him and killed another guy. The sound of a skull cracking rang through the air and only one guy remained.

He dropped to his knees and dropped his sword. "Please, have mercy."

Anumet walked over beside him and picked up her axe. She was about to ram it into his skull until she was seconds before his nose, making his voice go soprano. "I told you I have a conscious."

After she said that, a couple of ice needle flew by her and stabbed the man in the neck. She turned around to see a girl in a ripped teal dress come out of an ice mirror.

"Why did you kill him?" She didn't care, she was just curious.

Haku smiled solemnly. "Because...I don't have a conscious."

Anumet looked hard at Haku, mainly her eyes. 'That look. Those do not belong on her, they belong to a killer. Just like a Bloodline Purger.'

"What's going on here?" Adumet said, she could feel her mother's squad nearby, watching her interaction with another bloodline user.

The snow white girl closed her eyes. "Just bandit remains, since their leader is dead. I think you got the last of them."

Anumet nodded, kind of feeling fulfilled doing this. It was her fist time saving a life, instead of killing it. "So...who are you?"

Haku looked at a rooftop, then a building, and then an alleyway, surprising Adumet. 'She knows where the squad is! I can only sense them through my bloodline and yet she...is good.'

The ice-user replied, "My name is Haku. And you?"

"Anumet Black, Chunin of Krigakure, now a C-rank missing-nin and daughter of Rei 'The Blacksmith' Black and Magdalene 'The Silver Sword'. The last living holder of the Black Bloodline, The Kajiya." A monotone voice said.

Both Haku and Anumet turned their heads to see three hunter-nin scattered about. Two on the road, one on the rooftops. Adumet frowned when she saw them. "The 'Bloodline Purge' Hunter-nin. So you finally caught up, huh?" She saw in the side of her eyes that Haku tensed at the Bloodline Purge part.

"There is no need to run, Adumet. You know what we must do." The hunter-nin with a red mask said.

Anumet merely raised her hand axes. "Yeah. I know. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you fuckers kill me without a fight!" She turned to Haku. "You can leave, you know. This is my fight!"

Haku shook her head. "No. I once swore that I would help stop the Bloodline Purges." 'Because that is my dream.'

The hunter-nin with the blue mask walked beside the red one. They looked like they were conversing. They disappeared via sunshin and the green mask hunter nin jumped to the air and sent a wave of violent winds to them.

Haku responded by grabbing Anumet and dragged her to disappear into her ice mirror she arrived in. The green mask nin landed and his comrades both appeared covering his flank. "It seems that Hyoton Bloodline lives on."

The blue mask grinned behind his mask. "Just our luck. The Mizukage will sure be happy with two bloodlines extinguished."

The red one tensed. "Keep your guard up!" She warned. "We won't get any rewards if we're dead."

"Incoming!" The blue-mask nin yelled, seeing Anumet charged with her hand axes. The red hunter nin got beside her comrade and blew out a fire ball. Then the green nin did a wind jutsu and made the fire bigger. Adumet threw a hand axe throught the fire and thhen an ice mirror appeared defending Adumet.

The hand axe sliced the blue-nin's shoulder, leaving a purple glow. He tried to keep it down but had a hard time to not scream. 'To put an inanimate object to harm an animate object, the pain is excrutiating. What a bloodline...'

Forgetting the pain, the blue-nin charged along with the red-nin at fast speeds. Anumet used her hand axe and tried to slice the red-nin, while Haku was in a taijutsu battle with the blue-nin.

Dodging an uppercut, Haku sent a couple senbon down at the blue-nin's feet, who stepped back. Then the blue-nin sent a jab and landed a hit on Haku. He then made a combo and finished with a punch to the gut. But that was when she dodged the punch and made a handseal.

Water blasted out of her mouth and the blue-nin got caught in the torrent. His body crashed into the ground and Haku stomped her foot on him. She activated her bloodline and froze the blue-nin's body.

Anumet made a series of swipes and punches but the red-nin merely dodged them. The red-nin jumped back and this time, a fire dragon came from behind her and charged at Adumet. The missing-nin dodged the dragon and ran to the red-nin. With the dragon casing at Adumet, the girl thre her only hand axe at the hunter-nin.

The nin dodged the axe, but Adumet came behind her and grabbed her in a chokehold. Anumet pushed the girl into her own fire dragon and watched as the hunter-nin screamed. Before she could revel in her victory, she was blasted by a wind jutsu and kunai stabbing her in several places..

The green-nin was pissed that his comrades died, but he had to rest his chakra stores. Now he had to deal with the ice-girl and Anumet. Taking out a couple kunai, he decided that he had to take one of them out. So he threw the kunai at his original target and used a wind jutsu to scatter them at her body.

Not wanting to leave a job unfinished he charged at Adumet and got a out a kunai. When he was close, Haku intercepted him and jabbed her senbon to his neck. Her emotions were cut off as she kept stabbing him in the neck, ending his life for sure.

She turned around to see Anumet in a bloody pool. Her eyes were slightly paler. She gave a sign of life as she smiled. "I guess...this is karma."

Haku looked on sadly as she watched the girl cough out blood. She wasn't going to make it as a kunai struck her jugular. "I don't think you deserve this." She said.

Anumet laughed harshly, due to the blood rising in her throat. "Ha...you remind...me...of my father..." Tears appeared in her eyes. "I...loved...my father..."

Haku knelt down and tried to console the girl in her last moments. "I'm sure he loves you too."

A bitter chuckle was her response. "How...he's...dead...just like...me..."

"Don't count yourself out yet." Haku turned her head to see a young man in a white coat and purple pants with fancy brown shoes.. He has brown friendly eyes beneath the bright light of his glasses. He patted down his combed brown hair and dropped his bag beside Anumet. "You aren't dead yet, not while I'm here."

Through Anumet's vision, the man was standing in front of the sun, only the white of his coat and glasses showing. "Kami...?"

The man laughed as he knelt down beside Haku and looked at the wounds. "Hmm...stab wounds of a kunai huh? And a wound on the neck...simple work."

Putting his hands over Anumet, a light green light glowed from his hands. "Healing Touch!"

Haku was amazed at what happened, the blood pouring out of Anumet's wounds slowed down. The man went to quick work with Anumet. In a matter of seconds he was already patching her up. "There. The bleedings stop and your wounds will regenerate thanks to my bloodline."

"You have a bloodline?" Haku's eyes widened. Two people with a bloodline. Was this coincidence or chance fate.

The young man smiled at her. "Yes. 'Healing Touch' is a medical bloodline as you can see. Within a certain range of a person's body, I can slow down there wounds and regenerate them." He then looked at his watch. "Ah crud! I gotta go!"

In a frantic manner, he quickly put his medical equipment in his bag and ran off in a hurry. Haku sweatdropped and looked at Anumet, already she was feeling better. "I shouldn't leave you here. There has to be someplace for you to rest."

After she grabbed the other girl and created an ice mirror to teleport, a wall of a house crashed and revealed Naruto and Gouzu flying over the road and on the beach. As Gouzu latched onto Naruto he grasped his claws onto Naruto's helmet and took it off.

When they both landed on the beach, they rolled in opposite directions. Gouzu immediately jumped and spun around gracefully before landing on the sands and dropping the Big Brother helmet. Naruto crashed into the sands and got up roughly. His face now seen by all, which was only Gouzu.

Gouzu brightened when he finally realized who it was he was fighting. "Oh! Oh my...this is awkward. You're my opponent! How ironic is this! Big Brother is the one that killed my big brother! Hahaha!"

Naruto can only look on as the man laughed at his identity. 'I have to get him while his guard is down which is now!'

He ran across the beach and cocked his fist back. When he sent it forward, Gouzu flipped backward and his hand burst into flames. Flames exploded out his fingers and Naruto dodged some and was hit by some, making his step back.

Gouzu used that time to kick some sand into Naruto's face and swipe his claws against the boy's face. Blood mixed with sand as Naruto gasped at the pain.

When he saw Gouzu coming for another attack, Naruto crumbled his hand and Quaked his enemy's leg. Gouzu trembled but smirked. "Won't work twice my Brother, but this will!"

His hand turned to a cyclone and in a flash his body impacted with Naruto, sending the other into more air but less sand, yet completely drenched in water. As he kept his head at surface level, he thought of ways of defeating this foe. 'No, too bloody. Too nice. Wait. Maybe, just maybe I could...'

Gouzu got tired of waiting for Naruto and jumped and landed on the water, surprising Naruto. 'He can walk on water! People can actually walk on water!'

Running at Naruto, Gouzu tried to kick his head like a soccer ball, but Naruto swam down and quaked Gouzu's leg. When Gouzu trembled, he smirked. "This again! You're tricks are like stale condoms, Brother!"

Naruto didn't let the comment faze him and only grabbed Gouzu's leg. He brought the man down into the depths with him. As he tried to drown Gouzu, the man freed himself of his grasp and kicked Naruto's head. That destroyed Naruto...into a poof of smoke.

Naruto panted as he transformed from his helmet to his original self. Running to the edge of the beach, he switched his plasmid to Electro Bolt. When he saw Gouzu's head come out of the water, the man chuckled. "Very clever brother."

That was when he struck. Sending a lightning bolt to the ocean surface, he shocked the man along with it.

Naruto sighed as he watched the man drifted to him. Striding towards the man, he grabbed the steaming Gouzu and brought him to face level. "I want to know."

The man smirked at him. "Know what?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "What happened to Haku while at Gato's hideout?"

A loud laugh came after he asked that. "That's what you want to know? Why? So you can get off on her being just another cunt for Gato's men."

Naruto gnashed his teeth, making his enemy get a twinkle in his eye. "Did you know..."

"Know what?" What else did this man have to say?

"That Tenenbaum not give me two plasmids, but three...the last one is called..." In his hand, ball red ball came out. He lifted his hands and squished the ball in Naruto's face, making red ooze get on the blonde. "_Enrage_. This makes my opponents grow berserk; I know you're fighting for control, so how about I tip off the scales. Meizu wouldn't have ever killed Kakashi if it weren't for this power. So...on a count of technicality...I killed Kakashi."

Naruto couldn't fight off the rage. Red filled his vision and what was the only thing discernable was the black outline of his enemy. A guttural roar came out of his throat. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Coking his right metal fist back, he smashed it against Gouzu's face. In repetitive, yet brutal motions, the metal of his fist was slowly caving Gouzu's smiling face. Blood, bone, and brains covered his fists and in one final motion, imbued with the power of Geoquake, he quaked the body, making it explode in pieces.

As the anger slowly dissipated, tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes. Putting his hands on the sands of the beach, bile rose in his throat and he retched out his stomach. 'Why!'

Arching his back up, he watched the sun going down the horizon, behind the broken bridge.

'Why am I still a monster?'

* * *

Walking through the hallways of an underground base, was an Anbu, finishing his report for another mission.

His master, Danzo, was acting strange. It was like he couldn't keep his frown and had to smirk. He never knew his master could even do a smirk.

It must of been that new addition to the Bingo Book. Taking it out of his pouch, he opened exactly where he wanted it, just as he remembered it.

**Uzumaki Naruto, C-rank Missing Nin, Wanted Dead or Alive. Known as the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. **

**Known Abilities: Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, Unknown Sealess Raiton, Futon Jutsu. **

**Known Accomplices: Zabuza Momochi**

**Known crimes: Leaving the village and killing his teammates, allying with a Missing-nin.**

Closing the book, the Anbu cut a corner and thought of Danzo's new orders for all of Root. If and when should they encounter Uzumaki, they must apprehend him to Danzo.

_"DANZO!"_

Red eyes opened in the Anbu's vision as he grabbed his head. These were getting annoying. These...visions or flashbacks. The first was grotesque animals latching onto him. Then, a Demon with a humongous blade, and now crimson eyes that haunt him.

As he went into his quarters he dropped to the floor as his mask dropped. His eyes that earned him his mask known as the eyes of a Hawk. But now...

...they were cracked like madman.

* * *

**Shit, three more months and this would've been a yearly update. Now it's just an 8 month update.**

(1) She is actually Anumet Black, A.K.A Blacksmith. A DC villian of The Flash. Her outfit is like a one piece swimsuit with a Venom design from Spiderman.

**Another light crossover is Adam and Sarah, both are from an ABC show, Kyle XY.**

**And that doctor, a cookie to whoever can guess where he's from. Not that hard if I gave you enough imagery.**

**And even though this is introducing characters, I won't have them go to their positions immediately till there is at least some cover ground.**

**I'm thinking of doing another chapter before I go back to Cipher Pol Kyubi.**


End file.
